


The Big Secret

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass groping, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Comfort Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Fluff, French Kissing, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Groping, Kissing in the Rain, Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Sex, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Skull Fucking, Sleep Groping, Smut, Surprise Kissing, True Love, Voice Kink, ass licking, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: This is a story about Barley Lightfoot and Ian Lightfoot confessing their feelings for each other
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. The Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoys this story, I worked really hard on it.

This is a story about Ian Lightfoot and Barley Lightfoot. I don't own the characters mentioned in this story. This story is rated M+. Enjoy!

The Big Secret

One day Ian got home from school and decided to grab a drink. As he was opening the fridge Barley jumped out yelling " I hope sir Iandore is ready for our quest to get dinner! '' Ian looked at him with a small smile and slightly blushing at how handsome his brother was. Barley asked " Are you okay bro? '' Ian gasped and said " Yeah, I'm fine Barley. " Barley raised his eyebrow and said " We'll, we should get going before mom kills us. " Barley tossed the keys to Ian and said " You can drive Guinevere The Second. " Ian walked up to the van and looked over at Barley with a big smile. Barley asked "Are you sick or something? '' Ian yelled " No, I'm fine! '' Barley placed a hand on Ian’s shoulder, Ian started panting and sweating. Then Barley asked " You've been acting weird lately lil bro, are you sure you're okay? '' Ian took a deep breath and asked " How do you tell someone that you like them? '' Barley said " Well, I never told anyone before but I think that you should be bold and be yourself. " Ian said " I just don't want to ruin things, I'm hoping that the person likes me back but I don't know if they would, I've known this person for as long as I can remember, they are so sweet, kind and always have my back through thick and thin. " Barley smiled and said " That is cool how you think of them. " Ian smiled even bigger than before because his brother thought he was cool. Ian pulled up to the store and asked " What are we getting again? '' Barley said " Sir Iandore forgot what we needed, let me refresh your memory, we need milk, eggs, butter, bread, pasta, sauce, soda, cheese and lastly peanut butter. "

Ian nodded his head, as Ian was following Barley around the store he looked down and saw a tent forming in his skin tight jeans so he said "I gotta go use the bathroom. '' Barley nodded, He watched Ian open the bathroom door and waited for him. Ian unzipped his jeans, grabbed tightly on his throbbing cock then he was moaning " Ahhh yeah, I wish I could tell Barley but I just can't, but then again I want him. " After 20 minutes Barley knocks on the door asking " Are you okay Ian? " Ian gasped and yelled " Yeah, I'm fine! " Barley walks away but before he could get too far he heard Ian moaning and thought " Wow, Ian must really like this person. " Ian came out, Barley was staring at him with a wowed look so Ian asked " What, is there something on my face? Barley said " Nah, just the look of someone who just had some fun. " Ian blushed and yelled " Barley, don't listen to me when I'm in the bathroom! " Barley laughed at Ian for moaning that loud but he said " It's completely normal for a boy your age to masturbate when you like someone, I masturbate all the time. " Ian blushed hard and yelled " Barley, don't tell me this! " Barley says " Alright, I believe we have everything we need. " Barley opened the back door and said " Let's put these bags down and head home. " Ian opened the driver side to the van, then he hopped in and started up the van.

As they were on their way back home Barley asks " Are you feeling okay Ian? " Ian was blushing and panting a lot, then Ian asks " Do you want to watch a movie with me tonight? " Barley yelled " Hell yes, I get to pick! " Ian smiled and whispered to himself " If only you would watch and play with me. " Barley asks " What's up Ian? " Ian yells " Nothing, it's nothing Barley. " Then Ian pulls up to their house, they both get out and start bringing bags in. Laurel came out and asked " How was the quest boys? " Ian and Barley laughed so hard. They sat the bags down in the kitchen, Barley asked "Hey Ian, can we pick out the movie now? " Ian nodded, he followed Barley into his room and says " It's dark in here, but I guess everyone has their own tastes. " Barley pulls out his laptop, then he opens it and asks " Just wondering, why did you ask me to watch a movie with you tonight? " Ian looks away and says " I just want to spend time with you Barley. " Barley says " Thank you, it means a lot to me. " Ian blushes and asks " Do you have a crush on someone? " Barley smirked, looks at Ian and says " Yeah but I don't know if they like me the same way I like them. "

Ian asks " Who is you're crush? " Barley says " I'm not telling you. " Ian starts pouting, then he feels Barleys hand on his shoulder and he starts to blush. Barley whispers " You'll know soon enough. " Barley gets done picking out a movie and asks " Shall we go eat dinner sir Iandore? " Ian says " Yes, we certainly shall. " They sat down at the table, Barley says " Let's watch the movie when mom goes to sleep. " Ian nodded and he thought " Yeah, probably best idea since I'm making my move tonight. “ Laurel sat the dishes down and says " Let's eat. " Barley finishes first and asks " Ian, can I hang with you in you're room? " Ian smiles brightly and says " Sure Barley. " Ian finishes dinner, they both walk up to the bedroom but Ians heart was racing because it’s the first time that Barley has been in his room since Ian had fallen in love with him but Ian wanted to wait until later to tell Barley. Ian opened his bedroom door, pulled out his desk chair and asks “ Barley, I’ve been masturbating a lot lately and how do I slow down? “ Barley says “ Ian, like I said before, it’s completely normal so there’s no need to slow down, just let your body adjust and you will slow down. “ Then Ian asks “ How many times a day do you maturbate?

Barley grin’s and says “ I masturbate about 6 times a day. “ Ian was gawking, he thought “ Wow, that’s more than me but that’s to be expected because Barley is older than me. “ Barley waves his hand and asks “ Sir Iandore, are you still with me? “ Ian snapped out of his train of thought and said “ Yeah, just thinking about my crush and I’m still nervous to tell them. “ Barley leans down to be eye level with Ian and says “ Just ask them out, I think they would love to be with you, and you never know you might spend your whole life with them. “ Ian blushes a light pink, then they hear their mom yelling “ Goodnight boys! “ They yell back “ Goodnight mom! “ Ians heart starts pounding because he is all alone with Barley, Ian asks “ Are you ready to watch the movie? “ Barley yells “ Fuck yeah, let’s get down there and start this shit! “ Barley ran down the stairs, Ian followed him slowly thinking “ Okay, okay I can do this, I just hope I don’t ruin things. “ Barley yells “ Ian, get over here! “ Ian yells back “ I’m coming Barley! “ As Ian walked into the living room, he noticed Barley was sitting in the corner of the couch and he was patting the seat right next to him. Ian sat down, his heart was almost beating out of his chest just from being this close to Barley. Barley looks at Ian and asks “ Are you feeling okay Ian? “

Ian says “ Yeah, I’m fine Barley. “ Barley says “ Let me check. “ Barley put his forehead onto Ian's forehead, Ian was blushing a lot but when Barley backed up he noticed Ian blushing so he said “ You don’t feel sick but something seems to be on your mind. “ There was a few minutes of silence before Ian yells “ I like you! “ Barley freezes and asks himself “ What? He likes me like I like him, is this a dream? “ Ian puts his head down and starts crying because Barley wasn’t answering him but then a soft and gentle hand lifted his chin up and a sweet kiss was placed on his lips. Ian was shocked so he asks “ Does this mean you like me too? “ Barley pushed Ian down and whispered “ Yes, I’ve been in love with you since I was 14. “ Ian moved his knee up a little bit but he felt Barleys huge bulge, Ian blushes even more so he asks “ Can I take it out? “ Barley whispers “ Please do, but be warned I’m huge. “ Ian unzipped Barleys shorts, his huge throbbing cock fell onto Ians stomach, Ian's eyes got really wide so he says “ Saying you’re huge is an understatement, I hope it will fit. “ Barley starts grinding on Ian's stomach moaning “ I can’t wait to pound you, I’ve waited so long for this moment. “ Ian felt his cock start to rise, Barley looked down and whispers “ Why don’t we take this back to my room? “ Ian nods but Barley says “ It’s okay, I promise to be gentle with you. “ Barley opened his bedroom door, Ian sat down on Barleys bed then Barley lays Ian down gently and whispered ''

I’m so hard right now but I promised to be gentle with you so I won’t rush things. “ Then Barley grabs the lube, condom and slowly starts to open the package. Ian took the condom and said “ No, I want to feel you. “ Barley nodded slowly, he began to rub his cock with the lube and moans “ Ian, I’m so happy that you decided to tell me your feelings because it was killing me to keep my love for you a secret. “ Ian smiled, then he hugged his lover tightly and whispered “ I’m still kinda nervous about this, I mean I’m still a virgin. “ Barley reaches for Ian, then he pushes him down hard into the mattress and whispered “ I’m a virgin too, you know. “ Ian started to cry “ I’m so happy that you saved yourself for me. “ Barley smiled brightly, he lifted his lovers legs up and asked “ Is this okay? “ Ian nods, then Barley starts pushing inside and Ian shuts his eyes. Barley looks down and whispered “ You're doing amazing baby, just breathe, it’ll feel better soon. “ '' Ian let out a cry when Barley hit his sweet spot, Barley asked “ Are you okay? “ Ian moaned “ I’m okay but what was that? “ Barley said “ I think I hit your sweet spot. “ Ian looked down and said “ Wow, I can see a bulge in my stomach. “ Then Barley pushes in even deeper, Ian throws his head back screaming “ It hurts but I’m okay, please don’t stop! “ Barley pulls out and slams back in. Then he said “ Good job baby, you just took all of me. “

Ian tried to cover his mouth but Barley grabbed his hands and pinned them down. Barley groaned “ Don’t hide that sexy face from me, I want to hear everything. “ Barley placed his lover's legs on his shoulders and started to thrust his hips slowly to let Ian adjust to his size. Ian screamed “ Fuck, Barley your cock feels so good! “ Barley leaned down and asked “ Can I take you out sometime? “ Ian nodded, then Barley couldn’t wait any longer so he decided to start thrusting fast and harder. Ian was screaming “ Barley, fill me up, I need your hot cum deep inside me! “ Barley asked “ Are you sure? “ Ian nodded fast, he could see that Barley was staring at him so he decided to grab his own cock and start stroking it fast. Barley noticed what his lover was doing so he pushed Ian’s hands out of the way and said “ That’s my job, I promise I’ll make you cum. “ Then he grabs his lovers cock and starts stroking fast and hard. Ian threw his head back screaming “ Yes, I’m gonna cum! “ Barley looked down and screamed “ Me too baby, I’m so fucking close! “ Ian tense up and he screamed “ I’m cumming! “ Then Barley screamed “ I’m cumming too! “ Barley fell over next to his lover and asked “ How was it baby? “ Ian looked over at him and said “ It was amazing babe. “ Then Barley asked “ Do you want to sleep in here tonight? “ Ian nodded, he cuddled up to Barley and fell asleep. Barley kissed his lovers forehead and whispered “ Sweet dreams baby. “

Thank you for reading my story, let me know if I should continue it. Have a magical day!


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley takes Ian on a wonderful first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2, I worked very hard on this one.

This is a story about Ian Lightfoot and Barley Lightfoot, This story is rated M+. I don’t own the characters mentioned in this story. Have a magical day!

  
  


First Date

It was just turning 5:00 am when Barley woke up, he smiled and kissed his lovers forehead before getting up to get dressed. Then Barley opens his closet and asked himself “ What should I wear on our first date? “ Barley takes out a nice suit that he had been saving for this moment, he looked back over at his lover and said to himself “ I think this will be perfect. “ Ian started waking up, he looked for his lover but Barley was gone but there was a note saying “ Be back in an hour, you probably should get back to your own room before mom finds you there. “ Ian gasped, he scrambled to grab all of his things, he slowly opened the door and ran up the stairs. He opened his bedroom door, he threw his stuff down and flopped onto his bed and said to himself “ I hate being in my own room now, it feels so empty but I know I can’t stay in Barleys room, maybe we can find a place to move into together. “ Then there was a knock on his door, he opened it and said “ Oh hi mom. “ Laurel asked “ Have you seen Barley this morning? “ Ian said “ No, I’ve not seen him, sorry mom. “ Laurel smiled and asked “ Well, when you do see him can you tell him I’m leaving town for 2 weeks. “ Ian smiled at the thought of having the whole house to himself and his lover. Ian said “ Yeah, I’ll let him know as soon as I see him. “ Then Laurel hugged Ian and said “ I’ll see you two in 2 weeks. “ Ian asked “ Want me to walk you out mom? “ Laurel smiled and said “ Yeah, what a sweet boy I have. “ Ian smiled, he followed his mother to her bedroom and asked “ Need help carrying things? “ 

  
  


Laurel smiled and said “ Yeah, you can carry my big bag. “ Ian nodded, then he picked up the heavy bag and asked “ Is the car unlocked mom? “ Laurel yelled “ Yeah, just put it in the back seat! “ Ian opened the front door, then he opened the back door and placed the bag down when he saw Barley driving up to their house. Ian smiled brightly as Barley turned off the van and got out. Barley smiled back at him as he was walking up to him and he asked “ Is mom leaving town again? “ Ian was staring at him with a big smile and said “ Yeah, I just finished helping her pack the car. “ Barley grinned at Ian which made his lover shiver and blush. Laurel came out and said “ I’m off boys. “ Ian and Barley wave as their mother pulls out of the driveway, Barley had thought about how much fun it was going to be to have Ian scream as loud as he wanted, with the house being empty and all. Ian looked at his lover from head to toe and asked “ What’s with the suit babe? “ Barley caresses Ian’s face gently and said “ I thought I should look good on our first date. “ Ian smiled brightly and said “ Wow, no beanie, hair brushed and no spiked bracelet, you look so good babe. “ Barley smiled ear to ear and said “ Thank you baby, you should probably go get dressed too. “ Ian gasped as he ran back in their house, he ran up the stairs and opened his closet. Ian was looking for his suit that he was saving for his first date with Barley, he saw it and said “ Finally, I thought I lost it. “ Barley knocks on his lover's door, Ian opens the door and said “ Come on in babe. “ Barley opened the door only to find his lover completely naked, his mouth dropped open and said “ Wow, baby you look so tasty, I could bend you over and pound you so hard but I’ll save that for later, I don’t wanna ruin your clean delicious body. “ Ian started blushing a light pink as he walked up to his dresser to get a new pair of boxers, Barley starts staring at his lovers ass and said “ Damn baby, your ass looks fucking good, I wanna eat that ass later. “ 

  
  


Ian turned his head around quick and caught his lover sitting on the edge of his bed just staring at him like he was going to have him for dessert. Barley stood up to help his lover get dressed because he wanted to be sure that Ian looked his best for him, Ian looked at his lover and asked “ Where are we going for our date babe? “ Barley pulled up Ian’s boxers slowly so he didn’t miss a single reaction from his lover, then Barley said “ Baby, we are going to a nice restaurant I found a couple days ago, their food is amazing, you’ll love it. “ Ian took out the white dress shirt and tried to put it on but Barley stopped him with gently hands on his lover's chest which made Ian moan “ Babe, your touch makes me crazy, it feels so warm and gentle. “ Barley smiled at how cute his lover was being so he slowly pulled down Ian’s shirt over his head and asked '' When did you buy this suit? “ Ian blushed a deep red when his lover asked that but Ian looked right into Barley’s eyes and said “ I bought this suit when I turned 14 because I wanted to make sure I looked my best for you babe. “ Barley blushed a bright red when his lover said that and that was the best thing to hear because Barley put a lot of thought into his appearance for Ian, his lover looked at him and asked “ Can you give me a hand with the buttons? “ Barley cleared his throat as he grabbed his lover’s shirt and started to button it up. Ian felt himself starting to get hard but he wanted to ignore it to keep his nice suit all clean but Barley noticed how hard his lover was so he asked “ Do you want me to take care of that before we go? “

  
  


Ian nodded but asked “ How, won’t my clothes get all dirty if we do this now? “ Barley grinned at his lover with a lustful look which made Ian shiver and moan “ Please suck my cock babe. “ Barley pop his lover’s hard cock out and started to suck the tip hard to make his lover scream “ Babe, your mouth feels so fucking good, I could cum in three minutes! “ Barley chuckled as he began to bob his head, Ian was gripping and pulling at his bed sheets as his lover sucked him hard. Before Ian could say anything Barley stuck three fingers deep inside his lover’s tight ass which made Ian scream “ Babe fuck, ahhhh that feels so fucking good, please go deeper! “ Then Barley grabbed his lover’s hand tightly as Ian was starting to tense up, Barley knew that Ian was getting close so he started to deep throat his lover’s cock hard. Ian fell back onto his bed completely numb and whimpering “ Barley, oh fuck, I’m so close. “ Barley felt his lover tense up and stuttered as Ian screamed “ I’m fucking cumming! “ Barley started swallowing his lover’s cum and rubbing Ian’s thigh as he was panting from all the pleasure Barley just gave him. Barley stood up licking his lips clean which had Ian’s cum all over them, Ian blushes a bright red as he gets back up to continue getting dressed but he trips and falls into his lover’s warm arms. Barley hugged his lover tightly because he didn’t want the moment to end, Ian stood up and asked “ Since I can’t really stand up straight right now, do you think you could help me get dressed babe? “ Barley nodded as he picked up the jacket and placed it on his lover’s back while kissing him softly. 

  


Ian put his arms in the jacket while staring at his lover for looking so damn handsome, so Ian picked up the pants and asked “ Can I hold onto your shoulder so I can put my pants on? “ Barley nodded as Ian placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder and slipped his pants on. Barley picked Ian up bridal style and carried him out his lover’s bedroom. Ian blushed a light pink at the fact that Barley just scooped him up that easily, as Barley carried his lover down the stairs Ian wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and whispered “ I love you babe. “ Barley stopped right before he reached the door and said “ I love you too baby. “ As Barley opened the door he tapped Ian on his shoulder and said “ Look over there baby. “ Ian got wide-eyed as he saw a limo pull up to their house then he started to cry “ Babe, this is so romantic, I’m speechless. “ Barley grabbed his lover’s hand gently and said “ I’m happy that you like it, I try my best to keep you happy baby. “ Barley opened the door to the limo and said “ You first baby. “ Ian walked up to the door and saw a dozen of red roses and a big box of chocolates on his seat. Ian picked up the gifts and got in the limo. Barley smiled brightly at his lover for being so cute, then Barley had to ask “ Do you like your gifts baby? “ Ian smiled ear to ear while smelling a rose, he kissed his lover softly and said “ I love it babe, it’s so nice, I can’t get over how romantic you are. “ Barley sat down next to Ian and whispered “ I try my best to be as romantic as possible with you baby. “ Ian placed a hand on his lover’s cheek while pulling him in for a kiss that made Barley shiver with excitement for later that night. 

  
  


Barley lifted his lover’s chin up as Ian started shaking in his seat while Barley whispered “ You look so handsome tonight baby. “ Ian blushed a light pink while his lover slid one of the chocolates into his mouth, then Ian swallowed the chocolate and licked Barley’s finger. Barley started panting and moaning “ Damn baby, that was so fucking hot. “ The limo driver rolled down the window and said “ Sir, we have arrived. “ Barley got out first to open his lover’s door and to help Ian carry his gifts. Ian stepped out of the limo with a big smile on his face and asked “ Isn’t this a 5 star restaurant babe? “ Barley grabbed his lover’s hand gently as they started to walk up to the door, Ian looked at his lover and said “ This is such a wonderful date. “ Barley smiled ear to ear while he opened the door and said “ You first baby and this is just the beginning of our date. “ As they walked in, a waitress greeted them “ Hi Sirs, what is the name? “ Barley is still holding his lover’s hand while he said “ The name is Lightfoot ma’am. “ Then the waitress showed them to their table and asked “ What will you two fine gentlemen be having tonight? “ Barley looked at his lover with a warm and gentle look that made Ian blush a bright red. Then Barley said “ We’ll have the two for one because he is my lover and I want to share everything with him. “ The waitress took the menus as she said “ Very good Sirs, I’ll be back with your food. “ Barley started staring at his lover with hunger in his eyes as Ian was shifting in his seat. Ian looked back at his lover and said “ I feel so out of place, like I don’t belong here and to make matters worse I’m so hard too. “ Barley licked his lips while staring at his lover, then Barley whispered “ You're not out of place because I plan on taking you on dates just like this one in the future and I’ll have a big surprise for you in a couple days baby. “ Barley reached out for his lover’s hand and said “ I just hope it’s not too sudden to ask you. “ 

  


Ian looked up quick and asked “ What do you wanna ask me? “ Barley shook his head at his lover while sticking his tongue out at him and said “ You’ll have to wait to find out. “ Ian started pouting and looked away but he felt a hand on his leg. Ian looked back at his lover who was staring him down like he was a dessert so he said “ Babe, you're so handsome in that suit but I like your normal look better. “ Barley smirked at his lover who looked confused, then Barley asked “ Why do you like my normal clothes better? “ Ian blushed a deep red as he said “ The way you wear your normal clothes is just too hot, you look like a bad ass and it turns me on too much babe. “ Barley smiled ear to ear while he said “ Awww, that’s so cute, but I know you have more to say. “ Ian looked down as he said “ I couldn’t help but stare at you through the years because your style never changed, it just got hotter and hotter. “ Barley smiled brightly at his lover and said “ I’m flattered baby, I’ll be sure to wear my normal clothes all the time, well until I wanna make love then I can’t keep them on. “ Ian blushed a bright red as the waitress walked up to them and said '' Here is your food Sirs, we hope you enjoy it. “ Ian looked at their food and said “ It looks so good but not as good as your cock. “ Barley choked on his drink as he said “ Wow, you're just too hot baby. “ Ian took a bite of his food and noticed his lover was watching him eat. Barley was so obsessed with how cute his lover was when he ate so Barley said “ You're too cute when you’re eating baby. “ 

  
  


Ian stood up and said “ I have to go to the bathroom babe. “ Barley smirked at his lover and asked '' Can I come with you? “ Ian blushed a bright red as he said “ Only if you want to babe. “ Barley followed his lover into the bathroom because he didn’t want anyone else to look at his Ian, Barley smacked his lover’s ass hard and said “ I’ll hold your cock for you while you go. “ Ian blushed a deep red as his lover unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock. Barley blushed a light pink and said “ You can go, I love you baby. “ Ian moaned out loud “ Babe, I’m so embarrassed right now. “ Barley started to suck on his lover’s ear hard while moaning '' Come on, the faster you go, the faster we leave and make love tonight. “ Ian was pouting as he started to go, Barley smiled at his lover for being so cute. Ian finished up, Barley zipped Ian’s fly and asked '' We can go straight home or do you want to go swimming at a nightclub? “ Ian smiled and said “ I wanna go to the nightclub, let’s try something new. “ Barley blushed a bright red as he said “ Okay, let’s get going then baby. “ As they were walking out of the bathroom, Barley stopped and paid for their meal. Ian walked out the door, he looked up at the night sky and said to himself “ Wow, it’s so beautiful out here tonight, almost as beautiful as Barley. “ Barley walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him while feeling him up. Ian blushed a bright red as he felt his lover’s large hands glide across his body while he moaned “ Babe, your touch drives me crazy and I fucking crave it all the time. “ Barley picked Ian up bridal style and asked “ Are you happy with me? “ Ian smiled ear to ear while he said “ Of course, you’re my soulmate Barley. “ As they walked to the nightclub Barley let his lover down and grabbed his hand tightly. Ian blushed a light pink as he asked “ Is this the place? “ Barley nodded as he opened the door and said “ One drink each because I want you sober for later baby. “ 

  
  


Ian nodded as he said “ I don’t feel like drinking, I just wanna dance with you. “ Barley looked shocked but he was relieved to hear his lover say that because he knew this club and how they like to drug their customers. Barley took his lover by his hand and asked “ May I have this dance? “ Ian nodded as he followed his lover to the dance floor, Barley started to grind on his lover when Ian asked “ Can you show me how to dance baby? “ Barley smirked as he stuck his tongue out at Ian and said “ Just move to the beat, whatever makes you feel good. “ Ian stuck his ass out onto his lover’s crotch and started to grind against him. As they started to enjoy themselves, the fire alarm was pulled so they had to leave for the night. Barley grabbed Ian’s hand and ran out the door. Ian looked sad that it had to end so Barley said “ Some fucking asshole had to ruin it for everybody. “ Barley hugged his lover and whispered “ Well, at least we can still make love tonight. “ Ian nodded as they were walking back home, Ian looked down and said “ Yeah, probably a idea to head home because I’m hard as fuck. “ Barley started licking his lips and moaning “ Oh baby, I can’t wait to get back home and push your knees to your ears. “ Ian blushed a deep red as his lover grabbed his crotch and whispered “ Oh fuck, I need to get us home now. “ Barley saw their street so he grabbed his lover’s hand and ran all the way home. Barley unlocked the door and picked his lover up bridal style again. Ian blushed a bright red as his cock was stretching his pants and he knew his lover was staring at it. 

  
  


Barley opened his bedroom door, he lays Ian down gently and locks his door. Then Barley opens his nightstand and grabs the lube. Barley ripped his clothes off , then he ripped his lover’s clothes off and threw them onto the floor. As Barley opened the lube Ian said “ Babe, please hurry, I need you inside me now. “ Barley blushed a deep red as he slicked his big cock with the cold lube, he lined himself up with his lover’s tight ass and pushes in slowly as his lover screamed “ Fuck me, Yes, ahhh, deeper babe! “ Barley grabs Ian’s hands and pins them down into the mattress. Ian looked up at his lover and moaned “ I love your big cock babe, it so fucking good. “ Barley lifted Ian’s legs up, he placed them on his shoulders and leaned forward until his lover’s knees were at his ears. Ian couldn’t stop screaming and crying out for his lover. Barley saw that his lover was getting close so he grabbed Ian’s leaking cock and started to stroke it hard. Ian threw his head back screaming “ I’m cumming so hard! “ Barley smiled, then he screamed “ I’m fucking cumming too! “ Barley couldn’t stop pumping his cum deeper and deeper inside his lover. Barley fell over next to his lover and said “ Goodnight, I love you baby. “ Ian smiled brightly and said “ Goodnight, I love you too babe. “

  


Thank you for reading my story, let me know if I should continue it. Have a magical day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna continue writing tomorrow, I'm so sleepy.


	4. Barley Gets A Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley goes to a job interview, Ian goes to graduation and some crazy shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on my other story tomorrow, I worked really hard on this

This is a story about Ian Lightfoot and Barley Lightfoot, This story is rated M+. I don’t own the characters mentioned in this story. Have a magical day!

  
  


Barley Gets A Job

Ian wakes up at 7:30 only to find another note saying “ Goodmorning baby boy, I’m sorry I left early again but I’m going to a job interview so we can move out someday, please stay in my room today, I’ll be back around lunch time so check under our bed. P.S. only use it if your really horny baby boy “ Ian blushed a deep red as he looked under their bed only to find a big box, he picked it up and asked himself “ What is in this box, to be this heavy, did Barley get a dildo? “ Ian gasped as he saw the size of the dildo, Ian couldn’t wait so he opened the nightstand draw and grabbed the lube. Ian got up on the bed, he slicked his fingers and shoved three fingers deep inside himself. Ian screamed “ Fuck, I want Barley instead, this dildo will have to do for now! “ Ian placed the thick dildo beneath himself, he started to ease himself down onto it when he screamed “ Fuck yes, Barley fuck me deeper! “ Ian grabbed his leaking cock as he kept on calling out for his lover while he slid up and down on the dildo. Little did he know but Barley was recording him and watching him. Then Ian found the vibration settings, he pressed the first button, then he threw his head back screaming “Ahhhhh, Barley fuck me just like that! “Barley couldn’t stop watching his lover bounce on the dildo he got for him, he let out a groan “ Fuck baby boy, daddy will be sure to fill you up tonight for being so hot and naive. “ 

  
  


Ian felt himself getting closer so he cried “ Barley, pump my ass full of your thick and hot cum! “ Barley watched as his Ian came so hard and all over their bed. Barley moaned “ Fuck baby boy, I’ll be home soon and I’ll make you scream. “ Ian fell over onto their bed, he grabbed a towel to clean himself up but he said “ I’m gonna take a shower instead. “ Barley switched camera view to the bathroom, Ian opened the bathroom door and started to undress. Barley groaned louder “ Fuck me, he is so fucking good at stripping, I wish he would strip for me. “ Ian turned the shower on, then he stepped in and moaned as the hot water ran down his back. Barley had a front row seat to watch Ian shower, Ian put his head under the water and started rubbing his head slowly. Barley leaned closer to his phone, then he noticed that Ian’s ass was shivering so he turned the volume up to listen in more because the shower was loud. Ian grabbed the shampoo, he poured some onto his hand and started washing his head. Barley moaned “ Ian, I can’t wait to get back home, I might not be able to control myself. “ Ian let out a moan when he noticed his cock was getting hard again, then he cried “ Barley, please come home soon, I’m dying here. “ Barley moaned “ I’m only an hour away baby boy, please wait for me. “ Ian rinsed off, he stepped out of the shower and started getting dressed. Ian started to whimper as he started to feel like someone was watching him but he didn’t see anyone so he said “ Must be my imagination. “ 

Barley was only 10 minutes away when he heard Ian cry out for him again so he looked at the screen and said “ Wow, Ian doesn’t know what to do, he’s wandering around the house with that tasty cock of his stretching his tight jeans, so sexy. “ Ian cried “ Barley, I need you now. “ Barley pulled in the drive way when he seen his lover come running out, Ian jumped into his lover’s arms and cried “ Barley, I’m so hard, fuck me please. “ Barley nodded, then he smacked Ian’s ass hard and said “ My room now. “ Ian whimpered as Barley opened his bedroom door, then he pushed Ian down onto their bed and started to undress fast just so he could please his Ian. Ian gasped as Barley ripped his clothes off, then he threw them onto the ground and climbed on top of his lover. Barley leaned down, he kissed his lover and asked “ How was the dildo and the shower? “ Ian got wide-eyed when Barley asked him that so he whimpered “ You were watching me the whole time. “ Ian started to crawl away, Barley let him make it to the door then he said “ Baby boy, I’m not done with you, come back here now. “ Ian opened the door, he ran to his room and locked his door. Barley went up the stairs, Ian was shivering in the corner because every foot step meant Barley was getting closer to him, Ian decided to hide in the closet, then he heard Barley lock pick his door and started looking for him. Barley moaned “ Ooohhh, baby boy, come out wherever you are. “ Ian tried not to breathe but he gasped as Barley walked right in front of him, Barley smirked as he turned around to face the closet, he moaned “ I bet you're in here, you always used to hide in here when we were kids. “ Barley opened the closet, Ian was shaking with his back against the wall when he saw Barley leaning down to him, Ian started squirming as Barley wrapped his arms around him and whispered “ I’m sorry I was watching you, I can stop doing that if it offends you. “ Ian looked up at his lover, he kissed him softly and said “ It doesn’t offend me, I just want to know when you are watching me so I can be...umm...nevermind. “ Barley said “ Don’t stop there, tell me. “ Ian shook his head, then Barley shoved his tongue down his lover’s throat and whispered “ Tell me now or I pound you until you pass out. “ Ian yelled “ I wanted to know when you’re watching me so I can be sexy for you! “ 

Barley was so shocked that he acted out of impulse, he shoved his cock down his lover’s tight throat and started to fuck Ian’s face really hard. Ian tried to stop Barley but his lover was so lost in lust that he didn’t know what he was going to do so he decided to start crying. Barley came to, he pulled out of Ian’s mouth and said “ I’m so sorry baby boy, I lost control. “ Ian was coughing, Barley started to choke him hard and asked seductively “ Who taught you how to ride a bike? Who taught you how to swim? Who raised you? Who pushed you on the swing? “ Ian managed to whimper “ Daddy does, daddy is so good to me. “ Barley let go, Ian fell over but Barley picked him up and whispered “ You can run but you can’t hide from me. “ As Barley was carrying Ian down the stairs, there was a knock on the front door so Ian asked “ Who’s there? “ It was their mother, Laurel yelled through the door “ Open this door now! “ Barley opened it and asked “ You okay mom? “ Laurel slapped him and yelled “ Sleeping with your own fucking brother, your fucking sick! “ Then Barley yelled “ Well at least I’m not banging a fucking horse! “ Laurel yelled “ Barley Lightfoot get the fuck out of my house now and never talk to Ian ever again! “ Ian yelled “ You can’t do this mom, I love Barley! “ Laurel yelled “ I don’t care, he is leaving and you are staying here young man! “ Barley yelled “ Don’t you fucking yell at Ian like that, bitch! “ Barley looked at Ian, then he said “ I have to move out, I’m sorry but never talk to me again. “ Ian yelled “ Barley, please wait! “ Barley ignored him, Ian turned around and screamed “ Fuck you, I fucking hate you, your fucking dead to me! “ Barley overheard and thought “ I need to make money fast to get him out of here, it fucking killed me to say that to him but I need him to be stable until I come back for him. “ A few weeks went by, Ian started cutting himself every night because he was missing Barley and he couldn’t even talk to him anymore. 

Ian’s graduation was today, he didn’t want to go but then he heard a pebble hit his window, Ian got up to see who threw it and his eyes started filling up with tears when he saw Barley outside. Ian was alone in the house so he ran out to his lover, he stopped a few inches from Barley and asked “ Why are you here? Won’t mom see you? “ Barley smirked, he handed Ian a key and said “ Fuck what that bitch says, I got us an apartment so I came back for you as soon as I got the keys. “ Ian couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, Barley lifted his lover’s chin up and kissed him softly. Ian was tugging on Barley’s t-shirt when he asked “ Are you taking me to my graduation? “ Barley blushed a light pink, then he whispered “ Yeah, I just hope we don’t see mom there. “ Ian cried “ Barley, she has been a total bitch to me, she won’t let me go out with friends and she even took my phone. “ Barley said “ I fucking hate her, don’t worry, I’ll get all of your stuff right now before we leave. “ Barley looked down and noticed Ian had been cutting himself. He grabbed him and screamed “ Cutting yourself, that bitch was that fucking bad to you, I’m so fucking done with her bitch ass! “ Ian cried “ I’m so sorry Barley, but she took away the one person that I truly loved and trusted. “ Barley hugged Ian tightly, he lifted up his lover’s sleeves and started kissing the scars. Then Barley whispered “ Don’t be sorry, you only acted the only way you knew how to someone ripping the love of your life out of your life forever, I get it, it’s so hard. “ Barley looked deeply into Ian’s eyes and said “ To be honest with you, I had cut myself to, I missed you so much, I cried myself to sleep every night because I couldn’t have you there with me, I promise to keep you safe. “ 

Ian asked “ Where did you cut yourself? “ Barley sighed, he rubbed off the makeup on his arms and said “ I know, I have too many scars. “ Ian cried “ Both of your arms are covered in scars, I’m so sorry Barley.” Barley wiped his lover’s tears away, then he whispered “ I’m going to pack your stuff, wait in the van. “ Ian nodded, Barley ran into the house and started packing Ian’s things when he thought “ I can’t believe Ian had to go through so much, I never should have left him here with that bitch, I’ll never leave his side ever again. “ 20 minutes later, Barley got everything in the van when Ian asked “ Can you get my phone from the bitch's room? “ Barley nodded, he ran back into the house and he opened the bitch's door. He found it in her dresser, then Barley ran back out and hopped in the van. Barley handed his lover his phone and said “ My charger is right there baby boy. “ Ian plugged in his phone, then he looked at Barley and asked “ Is our new place in the city? “ Barley nodded, then he gave his lover a smile that would make him shiver for the rest of the night and Ian started to squirm in his seat but he had to relax because the graduation was only 2 hours away. Barley placed a hand on his lover’s thigh, then he started to rub slowly while he whispered “ I can’t wait to see you in your cap and gown baby boy. “ Ian blushed a light pink, then he asked “ Where are you planning on sitting? “ Barley smiled, he placed a soft kiss on his lover’s lips and whispered “ I’ll be in the front row baby boy. “ Ian smiled brightly, then he said “ I just hope I don’t trip and fall on my face. “ Barley laughed “ I’d pay to see that but then again I probably rush up on stage and scoop you right up. “ Ian blushed a deep red and yelled “ Daddy, your embarrassing me, stop! “ 

Then Barley said “ We have arrived baby boy. “ Ian unbuckled his seat belt, then he said “ I’m kinda scared to run into mom. “ Barley smiled, then he smacked his lover’s ass hard and said “ Don’t be, I’m right here for you, mom can’t do anything to you. “ Ian smiled but his smile turned to fear as he saw his mother sitting in the middle row, Barley whispered “ Breathe and relax baby boy. “ Ian walked up to meet his classmates, Laurel gave Barley the death stare and messaged him saying “ What the fuck are you doing here? Leave right now sick bastard! “ Barley stuck his middle finger up at her and messaged back saying “ Really, I’m sick, nah that's you whore! I’m here to watch my Ian get his diploma and take him home with me. And there is not a fucking thing that you can do about it! “ Laurel went crazy, she ran up to Barley and stabbed him. Ian saw what his mother just did so he grabbed his staff and screamed “ No, Voltar thundasir! “ Laurel collapsed, Then Ian ran over to Barley and yelled “ Please, don’t die on me! I can’t live without you! “ Ian yelled to his friends “ Help me! Help me get him to the hospital! “ His friends helped carry him to the van, Ian’s friends said “ We’ll meet you there. “ Ian hopped in, he started up the van and put it in O. Ian sped all the way to the hospital thinking “ Fuck, no no no no, please don’t die Barley. “ Ian parked in the hospital parking lot, he ran to the emergency button and yelled “ My boyfriend is bleeding! Help him please! “ A nurse ran out with a stretcher and said “ Move back please sir. “ As the nurse got Barley onto the stretcher Ian asked “ Can I please stay by his side? “ The nurse nodded, Ian ran in with the nurse and whispered “ I’m here Barley, I’m not leaving you. “ 

Thank you for reading my story, let me know if I should continue it. Have a magical day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment saying if I should continue it


	5. Ian's First Healing Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian suffers so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I word really hard on this chapter

  
Ian’s First Healing Spell

As they made their way into the room, Ian started to feel guilty about this happening so he thought “ I’m so fucking weak, I should’ve seen this coming and protected him. “ The nurse screamed “ He is losing too much blood! We need to perform surgery now or he is going to die! “ Ian’s heart dropped as the vitals went silent, he screamed a new spell, little did he know, he was healing Barley. The nurse looked at him and said “ Don’t stop whatever you're doing young man, you’re healing him. “ Ian nodded, then he heard Barley’s heartbeat again, Ian wanted to cry but he had to finish the spell first. The healing spell took 2 hours, Barley slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ian. Barley whispered “ Ian…..I’m sorry…..that I..wasn’t there...for you. “ Ian smiled brightly, then he noticed that there was something sticking out of his lover’s pocket so he asked “ What’s that daddy? “ Barley shook his head, then he pulled Ian in close and whispered “ Don’t worry baby boy, you will know soon enough. “ Ian started pouting, Barley couldn’t help but laugh “ Wow, you’re so cute when you pout like that baby boy. “ Ian looked at his lover, he had thought of a way to flirt with Barley but he was so nervous too, so Ian whispered, “ Did you fall from...umm….nevermind...forget it….” Barley sat up and said “ Please don’t stop baby boy, daddy wants to hear what you have to say. “ Ian blushed a deep red and shook his head. Barley started to choke his lover while he whispered “ Tell me now or daddy will punish you. “ Ian started to shiver when Barley started licking his lips, then Barley said “ Come on, you can tell your daddy anything. “ 

Ian whimpered “ I can’t breathe daddy. “ Barley let go and whispered “ Tell me. “ Ian caught his breath and said “ Did you fall from heaven because you look like an angel. “ Barley blushed a deep red, then he pulled his lover in close and shoved his tongue down his throat. Ian was getting weak but he tried his best to not fall down, Barley slid a hand under his lover’s shirt and whispered “ Wow, your nipples are so hard, I bet if I sucked on them you would scream. “ Ian pulled away whining “ Daddy, I’m so sick in the head but….I.. just can’t….” Then Ian ran off, Barley stood up, he grabbed his vest and moaned “ Baby boy, daddy will find you and make you beg for mercy. “ Ian ran out of the hospital, his heart was pounding so hard that he started limping but then he looked behind himself and saw Barley walking out of the hospital. Barley saw Ian trying to limp away but he said “ Daddy will catch you, baby boy. “ Ian gasped, he started limping faster but as soon as he got into the woods, Barley was right behind him which made him fall over with precum dripping down his leg. Barley leaned down and whispered “ Oh my, somebody is desperate for daddy, I’ll take good care of you baby boy. “ Ian whimpered as Barley unzipped his shorts, then he ripped Ian’s pants off and roughly forced inside of his lover. Ian threw his head back screaming “ Daddy is being too rough! “ Then Barley kept on slamming as hard as he could into Ian’s tight ass, then he said “ Don’t give me that, you fucking love to be fucked rough and don’t even fucking deny it. “ Ian couldn't hold his screams any longer " Daddy! Fuck me harder! " Barley took his Ian's legs and placed them on his shoulders while he moaned " Oh Ian, you look so handsome like this. " 

  
As Barley started thrusting his hips, his Ian cried out for him " Daddy, I need to cum so bad. " Barley looked down at his lover while he thought " My god, Ian is too fucking cute and the way he cries out for me is just too much. " As Ian was going to tell Barley something, he was hushed while Barley whispered " Daddy is gonna breed you because you belong to me and only me. " Ian screamed as loud as he could " Daddy! Breed me! Please! I need it! " Barley grabbed onto his lover's hips hard as he slammed as hard as he could into his Ian while he screamed " Ian! I'm fucking cumming! " Ian felt himself tense up as he cried out for Barley " Daddy! I'm cumming too! " As Barley slowly pulled out, Ian passed out so Barley picked his lover and walked back to the van while he was thinking " I want to marry him so badly but I should wait a little longer because this relationship is still new and I don't want to scare him. " As Barley opened the back doors to the van, Ian reached out for him while he mumbled " Barley..... right there ....... harder........ " Barley was smiling while his Ian was calling out for him but he sat his lover down softly on the bean bag chair, then he hopped in the driver seat and started up the van. While on the way to their home, Barley got a message that made him burst into tears " No! Oh god no! This can't be happening! " Ian jumped up and yelled " Barley! What's wrong!? " Barley started to read the message that said " The mother of Barley Lightfoot and Ian Lightfoot has passed away from a heart attack. " Ian broke down into tears " No! Mom! I never should've yelled at her! I'm a fuck up as her son! " Barley grabbed Ian, he held him close and cried " Ian! Your big brother will always be here for you! I'll never leave you! You're not a fuck up Ian! " Ian cried himself to sleep as Barley tried to clam down but he just couldn't stop his tears from falling so he said " Maybe I should drive us into oncoming traffic. " 

  
Barley didn't drive into oncoming traffic because he looked back and said " No, I can't do that to Ian but maybe I should disappear forever and maybe Ian could have his own family without me ruining it. " As Barley pulled up to their home, he picked up his Ian, then he unlocked the door and he headed towards their bedroom. Barley placed his Ian down gently while he softly cried " Goodbye Ian, I'll always love you but I can't live with myself any longer so please don't come looking for me because you won't ever find my body. " Barley sat down at the table while he left a long note for his Ian, as Barley was heading towards the front door he said " I'm really gonna miss you Ian but it's probably best this way. " Ian woke up to his phone going off like crazy, he picked it up and said " Hello. " One of his friends was screaming " Ian! It's Barley! He's not breathing! Come quick! " Ian jumped out of bed and ran for the door. While he was running towards the spot where Barley was he was screaming " No! No, no no no,! Please, Barley! " As Ian turned the corner he saw Barley laying on the ground in a big puddle of blood, Ian ran over to Barley while he yelled " What happened!? " Ian's friend cried " Barley came into my parent's store, he bought a butcher knife and I had a feeling that he wasn't okay so I followed him. " Ian cried as he held Barley in his arms " Barley..... why did you do it...... no! " Ian's friend cried " I'm so sorry Ian, Barley's gone. " Ian pushed his friend away as he cried " Barley! You can't die! I won't let you! " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ian, will he be able to save Barley again or will this be the end? Have a magical day!


	6. Ian's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley makes the promise of a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really worked hard on this chapter

  
Ian's Heart

  
Ian was crying so hard as Barley's body went cold so he screamed a forbidden spell that links his heart straight to Barley's so Ian's friend asked " What are you doing, Ian? " Ian started breathing heavily to bring his heart rate up to start Barley's again, Barley's pulse started getting stronger so Ian whispered " That's it, Barley, come back to me. " Barley slowly opened his eyes as he turned his head towards Ian, he asked " Ian, why are you doing this? " Ian cried " I can't live without you by my side! Your everything to me Barley! " Barley smiled as the big gash on his throat was closing, Ian was getting tired but that didn't matter because Barley was his number one priority and he couldn't risk losing him again. " Barley softly caressed Ian's face while he said " I'm so sorry Ian, I just couldn't handle mom's death and my depression caught up with me. " Ian finished up the healing spell as he asked " Barley, do you feel any pain anywhere? " Barley shook his head while he said " No, but I did see all of your memories like I was right beside you in the moment. " Ian blushed as he said " Yea...Barley, I saw all of your memories too, the same way that you seen mine. " Barley asked " Ian, did you see dad? " Ian said " Yeah, dad was really funny and loving. " Barley smiled brightly as he laughed " hahaha, your so right, that fits him to a t, Ian. " Ian kissed Barley so hard that they fell over but they didn't care, they had each other and that's all that mattered. Ian motioned for his friend to leave so she did, Barley was so happy to be able to hold his Ian again and this time, he made sure that they wouldn't be apart from each other ever again so Barley broke the heated kiss and asked seductively " Ian, did you prep yourself for daddy? " Ian whimpered as Barley caressed his ass softly " Yes daddy... I need you.... like now... " 

  
Barley nodded as he started to unzip his shorts while he moaned " Yea.... me too Ian..... my cock is so fucking hard right now it's not even funny..... " Ian felt just how hard his lover was so he moaned " Oh my, Barley, it's so fucking hard and it's poking me hard too. " Barley pushed his Ian down hard as he forced his big throbbing cock deep inside as he moaned " Ian.....your ass feels just too fucking hot... " Ian arched his back off the ground as he cried " Barley! Fuck me harder! Deeper! " Barley grabbed his lover's legs, he placed them on his shoulders while he moaned " Ian... I'm gonna push your knees up to your ears and make you cry out for me. " Ian gasped as Barley leaned forward but he wanted to last as long as possible because he wanted to please Barley, Ian reached out for his lover while he cried " Barley! Fuck me any way you like! " Ian wasn't ready for what Barley was gonna do next, Barley groaned in Ian's ear " Ohh yeah, you really shouldn't have said that, baby boy. " Barley flipped his Ian over onto his stomach while he smacked his lover's ass so fucking hard while Ian screamed " Daddy! Spank me harder! I'm your cum slut! " Barley was slamming into his Ian so hard and deep that Ian passed out, then Barley looked down while he moaned " Oh Ian, you look so cute like this. " Barley was pounding his lover's ass as fast as he could, moments later Barley screamed " Fuck! I'm fucking cumming! " Barley slowly pulled out while he moaned " Ian, I'll marry you someday for sure. " Barley picked up his Ian as he kissed his forehead and whispered " Ian, I love you so much and I promise to never shut you out ever again. " As Barley got them back to their home, he unlocked the door and headed towards their bedroom. 

  
Barley laid Ian down on their bed but Ian was tugging on his lover's shorts while he mumbled " Please.... don't leave me......Barley...... " Barley was so moved by his Ian's words that he ordered a ring and started planning their wedding. Ian woke up to Barley saying " Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up. " Ian smiled with half-opened eyes as he mumbled " Mmmm....goodmorning daddy..... " Barley scooped up his Ian as he yelled " Sir Iandore! We have a big day ahead of us so get ready! " Ian yelled " Barley! Put me down! I'll get ready! " Barley placed his Ian down as he whispered under his breath " Oh Ian baby, daddy loves you more than anything else in this world. " Ian turned his head as he asked his lover " What's up? " Barley shook his head while he moaned " Get that ass dressed or I'll do it for you. " Ian blushed a deep red as he screamed " Daddy! I can get dressed just fine! " Ian ran back into their bedroom while he yelled " Fuck me! Barley is being too fucking hot and manly today! " Barley had his ear up to the door while he whispered to himself " Ian is so cute, I just hope he likes the ring I got him. " Ian finished getting dressed so he opened the door and called for Barley " Daddy! I'm all set! " Barley grabbed his Ian by his waist as he said " My oh my, don't you look cute with my t-shirt on with them shorts, daddy is turned on already. " Ian blushed a light pink as he noticed Barley's huge tent so he whimpered " Daddy.... at least take me out to dinner first hahaha. " Barley pinned his Ian against the wall hard while he started licking up and down Ian's neck as he whispered seductively " You taste so sweet, I'll have you for dessert. " Ian blushed a deep red as he screamed " Daddy! Your embarrassing me! " Barley started to lick his Ian's ear while he shoved 3 fingers deep inside his Ian's tight ass as he moaned "You're my milkshake Ian, so nice and creamy. " Ian tried so hard to hold back his moans but he failed and moaned " Barley..... your fingers feel so fucking amazing..... " Barley stopped as he said " Wow, it's been a while since ou moaned my real name Ian, I'm flattered. " Ian looked up at Barley but he started shaking as he noticed that Barley had that look on his face, and that made Ian drip with excitement as Barley moaned " Ian, stop being so fucking cute and innocent because I'm gonna lose my mind. " 

  
A few moments later there was a knock on their door so Barley smiled as he said " I'll get it, Ian. " Barley walked up to the door, he opened it and there was a mailman saying " Package for Barley Lightfoot. " Barley said " Yup, that's me. " As he was signing the receipt, his Ian came out and asked " Barley? What's that package? " Barley grinned as he shut the door behind himself, Ian felt like he was going to fall over as Barley moaned " Oh Ian, you make me so happy. words can't describe how much I fucking love you. " Barley pulled out one of their chairs as he pated the seat while he said " Ian, please sit down. " Ian nodded as he sat down, he felt his heart start to race as Barley got on one knee and pulled out a tiny box. Ian's tears were pouring out as Barley asked sweetly " Iandore Lightfoot, will you marry me? " Ian screamed " Yes! " Barley smiled very brightly as he slipped the ring gently onto his Ian's finger, then he picked up his lover and started spinning him around. Ian was so happy that he couldn't hold in his laughs " Barley! Hahaha, you're so sweet! " Barley placed his Ian down as he whispered " I'm cooking dinner for you, Ian. " Ian's mouth dropped opened as he asked " Wow, what's daddy making for me? " Barley walked into the kitchen as he said " You'll have to wait and see. " Ian sat down on the couch, he turned the tv on and asked " What sounds good to you to watch? " Barley peeked his head out of the kitchen as he said " How about we watch a romance of your choice, Ian. " Ian blushed a light pink as he blew his lover a kiss, as he was going threw the romance movies, he found one so he yelled " I've found one, Barley! " Barley yelled back " Cool! I'll be done cooking in 30 minutes so get comfy! " Ian stretched out on the couch as he asked " Barley! I'm sorry to bother you but can you get me a drink? " Barley yelled back again " One sec Ian! " 

  
Barley grabbed a can of soda as he headed into the living room but Ian disappeared so he called out for his Ian " Ian! Where are ya!? " Ian was giggling in the closet so Barley pretended like he didn't hear him and he said " Oh well, I guess Sir Iandore doesn't want his drink. " Barley walked up to the living room closet and flung it wide open and that made his Ian scream " Daddy! You've found me! " Barley shook his head and whispered " Daddy's gonna punish you later, bad boy. " Ian started to shiver as his lover picked him up and slammed him on the couch, Ian screamed " Barley! The food! " Barley gave a devilish grin as he moaned " It's cooking so don't worry, bad boy. " Ian wanted to scream as Barley ripped his cock out and started to deep throat it hard. Barley firmly pressed his fingers into his lover's hips, then he wrapped his tongue around Ian's leaking cock and sucked hard. Ian was a mess as he was pulling at the couch trying so hard to not cum instantly from Barley's hot mouth around his cock. Barley knew that his Ian was getting close so he sucked faster and deep throated even more until he was gagging but he also knew that his Ian loved it when he gagged around his cock. Ian was grabbing at Barley's head now but he was so lost in pleasure and love that his mind went blank so he moaned " Daddy...... please swallow all of it...... I really need it..... " Barley was planning on swallowing any way but hearing his Ian ask for it was just too fucking hot for him to handle, a few moments later Ian was screaming as loud as could " Barley! Fuck yes! Ahhhhh! Aggghhh! I'm cumming! " Barley started swallowing as his Ian shot another load, Ian was gasping for air as he looked down and saw that Barley was still swallowing so he said " Barley, I'm sorry about that, it's just that your mouth felt so fucking good. " Barley swiped his lips clean with his thumb and licked it clean. Ian was all hot and sweaty as Barley asked seductively " Since daddy helped you, will you help out daddy. " Ian looked down as he got wide-eyed and moaned " Oh my daddy..... " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, more coming soon. Have a magical day!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters soon. Have a magical day!


End file.
